1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to reclosable storage bags and, more particularly, to reclosable storage bags having a closure having an integral one-way valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reclosable plastic storage bags, or zipper-type lock bags, are widely used for storing foods and other items in an airtight enclosure. Generic zipper-type lock bags are available for consumer use in storing leftover foods or other items. Zipper-type lock bags are also made for packaging foods, such as breakfast cereals for example, in printed bags marked for sale to consumers. Some zipper-type lock bags are equipped with a slider feature for ease in opening and closing the reclosable zipper feature. A reclosable zipper feature may include a two-track zipper closure for producing a more positive seal. Some zipper closures extend across the full width of the reclosable storage bag, while other zipper closures extend only part-way across the width of the bag, thereby producing a pour spout when the zipper closure is open.
It is frequently desirable to evacuate excess air or other gases from a reclosable storage bag after the bag has been filled with a food product or some other item. Evacuation of air or other gases can be accomplished by leaving the zipper closure feature part-way open while partially compressing the bag to force air out, and then manually closing the zipper closure feature to prevent air from re-entering the bag.
Some reclosable bags incorporate a separate one-way air valve within the bag's construction for exhausting excess air or other gases once the zipper closure feature is completely closed. The addition of a one-way air valve as a separate feature tends to complicate the design and manufacture of a reclosable storage bag and increases its cost. Moreover, food items that are processed in the bag for preservation require leak-proof fasteners that can be hermetically sealed. Adhesives can be applied to the storage bag package outside the zipper closure feature, and applied as part of the zipper closure or at the packaging machine. However, these methods do not address the problem faced with sealing the closure feature itself at the package ends. A zipper closure that extends only part-way across the bag partly addresses this problem, but reduces the effective opening of the package.
Therefore, there is a need for a reclosable fastener, zipper, or zipper-type lock, feature that addresses at least some of the problems associated with conventional methods and apparatuses for sealing a reclosable plastic storage bag.